1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf club apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pivoting golf putter apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit a pendulum motion of the associated golf putter and head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf putters of various types have been utilized in the prior art to enhance a golf swing in the placement of a golf ball within a target cup. Such prior art structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,668 to Felge setting forth a pendulum type golf putter utilizing a generally serpentine putter head arranged to accommodate a gripping thereof by an individual and the positioning of an individual's forearm to align the golf putter with the individual's arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,019 to Palotsee sets forth an adjustable golf putter utilizing various swivel and telescoping connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,740 to Williams, et al. sets forth an adjustable golf club head permitting relative pivotment of the golf putter head relative to the golf putter shank.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pivoting golf putter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting a pendulum motion of an associated golf club and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.